valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 05: The Forbidden Operation (Pt.2)
|-|Route A= Zig | vehicles = | officers = | aces = Deadly Yama | aces jp = 必殺のヤーマ | coord = Area 3 }} Story Mission Briefing The mission this time involves the quick destruction of the marked object after sneaking into the city. Circumvent the Imperial defenses set up around the city while making your way to the multiple objects in Area 3 to destroy it. Word has arrived that the Imperial garrison has gone into high-alert. Use extreme caution while engaging in battle. Finally, as this is an infiltration operation, the number of units that may be initially deployed has been limited. Strategy As stated by the mission brief, you're limited to 5 deployments starting out. Have Kurt in 5C as an armored tech and bring a Lancer into 5A. Fill 5E with a scout and 5D with anyone you want. Mission Banter Cosette: I'll try my best to help in whatever way I can as well! Cosette: That's the main gate. Kurt: I copy. ..Cosette, are you really sure about helping us fight? Cosette: ..Yes. I want to do what I can to help take the city back as well! I've had combat training in school so I'll be able to fight as well, don't worry about me! Kurt: ..I understand. But, take it easy and don't push yourself too hard. Cosette: Yes! Thank you! Zig: Gallians?! How did they get there...! Zig: The defenses, those people are slacking off! Zig: Alright, we're going to take them on.. Oh wait, I remembered.. Zig: Let's act like a proper relief and just stay at the sidelines. I'll see for myself if these guys are really worth their salt. Phase 1 #Activate Direct Command and bring your lancer and Cosette if you want southwest. End your turn by attacking the crouching defender. #Use your lancer to destroy the tank (random spawn), then move into the camp. #Use your lancer or Cosette to take the defender down, take the camp. Withdraw. #Move your Scout at 5E through the western trench and make for the northeast base. #Same action. #Take the base. #Bring an assault into the new Area 4 base and use the western alley (tank impassable). Phase 2 #Use the assault in the alley, saving your attack for the defender in the western base. #Take the base, take cover. #Bring another assault into the eastern base, take out the sniper, then stay inside the camp. #Deploy your tank into Area 3, take out all resistance to the objective. #Same action. #Same action. Phase 3 #Use the assault back in area 4, clear out enemies and retake the flag. #Use your tank and launch a mortar into Zig. #Bring in a sniper and move to the north of Zig. Fire. #Bring an assault in and move to the south of Zig. Fire. #Use your sniper to take him again if he dodges any attacks. #Withdraw anyone you don't need. You can use this turn to defend your main base. Mission Banter Zig: I'm sorry, Sir. To have been defeated in a place like this.. Phase 4 #Bring in an armored tech and make for the boxes. (You can shell the southern base with your tank and follow it with a scout to take it) #Same action. #Same action. #Same action. Phase 5 #Use the rest of the CPs on your armored tech to take down the last box. Complete Cozette: We did it! We beat the Imperials! Rewards |-|Route B= Zig | vehicles = | officers = | aces = Koji the Drinker | aces jp = 酒飲みコジィ | coord = Area 3 }} Story Mission Briefing The mission this time involves the quick destruction of the marked object after sneaking into the city. Circumvent the Imperial defenses set up around the city while making your way to the multiple objects in Area 3 to destroy it. Word has arrived that the Imperial garrison has gone into high-alert. Use extreme caution while engaging in battle. Finally, as this is an infiltration operation, the number of units that may be initially deployed has been limited. Strategy As mentioned by the brief, the number of units you can deploy initially is set to 5, with Cosette being one of them. Start by bringing in Kurt as an Assault into 1E and two lancers in 1A and 1C. Cosette will remain in base to defend it. You'll need the constructor arm on your tank. Mission Banter Cosette: I'll try my best to help in whatever way I can as well! Cosette: That's the main gate. Kurt: I copy. ..Cosette, are you really sure about helping us fight? Cosette: ..Yes. I want to do what I can to help take the city back as well! I've had combat training in school so I'll be able to fight as well, don't worry about me! Kurt: ..I understand. But, take it easy and don't push yourself too hard. Cosette: Yes! Thank you! Zig: Gallians?! How did they get there...! Zig: The defenses, those people are slacking off! Zig: Alright, we're going to take them on.. Oh wait, I remembered.. Zig: Let's act like a proper relief and just stay at the sidelines. I'll see for myself if these guys are really worth their salt. Phase 1 #Activate Direct Command using Kurt to bring your lancers through the trench directly north. Go for the base, if you no targets other than tanks in front of you, you can use Kurt's attack on the tank to set off the linked attack on your lancers for a free attack. #Use your lancer go for the base, take out the tank from behind. Take the base. #Destroy the other tank using your other lancer, take cover behind a sandbag. #Use Kurt and go for the northeast base. #Same action. Take the base. #Deploy your tank into area 2, construct the ladder, launch a mortar into the AP gun above then move it back into the base. Do not withdraw it. Phase 2 #Deploy an assault to move up the ladder and take down the gun. Move down the other ladder and end turn. #Take down the other gun in the base, then take the flag. Take cover behind a sandbag. #Deploy a lancer from here and destroy the tank, withdraw it. #Withdraw your tank from Area 2 and redeploy it in area 3, take down the defender using your main gun, stay inside this base. #Deploy an assault into the southern base of area 2 to defend it. Phase 3 #Move your tank for the objectives. #Destroy the enemy tank using your own. #Same action. #Bring an assault into area 3 and move to the north of Zig, fire at him. #Bring in another assault and fire at Zig without moving. #Bring an armored tech in and go for the objectives. #Same action. Mission Banter Zig: I'm sorry, Sir. To have been defeated in a place like this.. phase 4 #Destroy the containers using any amount of CPs you need. Complete Cosette: We did it! We beat the Imperials! Rewards Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions